Avatar: The Legend of Korra: The Conspiracy: Part 1:
by shadowheartrose
Summary: Jinora and Kai finds themselves in the midst of a war. If they do not make the right choices regarding the war, everything they've strived for will crumble and die. Will they end the war? Or will they die in the process...
1. Prologue

Avatar Legends of Korra:

**The Conspiracy Part 1**

**Prologue**

"**Kai! Stop! Seriously, I'm almost done, but your nagging isn't making me go any faster!" Jinora said with an annoyed look on her face. Kai cracked a smile as he sent one more puff of air toward her. It landed right under her nose making her sneeze. "Kai! I said STOP!" she airbended him back into some bushes and shook her head with frustration. **

"**Sorry, but you seriously need to hurry, you know how important this day is to Meelo! How he wanted **_**everyone **_**to be there!" Jinora's look softened. She smiled softly and looked toward the sunset. **

"**It seems like just yesterday he was just a little nuisance bugging everybody and driving them insane with his constant jabbering. Now… today he's going to be an Airbending **_**master. **_**He must be so excited. I know I was." Jinora said quietly, reminiscing on the past years. "Daddy would be so proud." She smiled regardless of the hot tears that made its way down her face and onto her hands. "I… I still can't believe he's gone. It's been three years, but it feels like it happened yesterday, it hurts just as much." Kai found a place near Jinora and set down. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed heavily. **

"**I know, Jin… it's hard. Remember… when we were kids? When we first met. When we first joined Korra and the rest… Tenzin did not approve of me at **_**all**_**," He said with a slight laugh at the memory. Jinora chuckled at the thought. **

"**Remember when Danzi told Dad that you had gone to save me? How he said I was your girlfriend? Danzi said he thought he was going to have a hippo cow!" They both chuckled at the thought then the mood grew sober once more. **

"**Boy, our relationship had changed a lot through the years… he became like a dad to me…" Kai said keeping back the tears threating to spill over.**

"**I know he thought of you as a son… he would be so proud of you," Jinora said looking up slightly at Kai. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek as she stood up. **

"**We've spent enough time here I think, let's go." Jinora said grabbing Kai by the arm, pulling him up abruptly. They went along happily, not knowing what was coming. Not knowing that war was coming. Not knowing the world was going to be thrown into chaos. Not knowing the demise of the Airbenders was eminent. Not knowing their hearts would be shaken at its very core.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"_**This is going to be so awesome, Dad!" Meelo chirped brightly. He moved around in his seat. All the butterflies in his stomach confirmed the excitement he was about to have. They were on their way to Avatar Day. To celebrate the life and death of Avatar Aang. The day was held with many festivities and fun. But for those who knew him and loved him, it was a bittersweet memory of what once was. Laughs were shared as stories of Aang's miraculous adventure to defeat the fire nation, and sorrowful tears were shed at the stories of his last days. Meelo and the other children who had not known Aang were containing their energy waiting for this grand day. But unfortunately the fun day everyone was expecting was not to be. Instead a tragedy would take place. On the day that fun was going to be breathed as air. Tenzin died. It was an accident. While everyone went off to go play and talk at the festival Tenzin decided to go to a cliff. There he spread out a blanket. And set down different things that reminded him of his father. Trinkets really, an air instrument, Aang's staff, the first book about his peoples heritage that Aang had given him on his tenth birthday. **_

_** Mournful tears slipped down Tenzin's cheeks. He clutched a small statue of his father in his hands. "Father, please give me your guidance, you know as well as I what is to come. It, it is more than I can bear, please give me your strength," He said quietly to himself. He stood up to feel the breeze wrap itself around him. He stood at the edge of the cliff breathing in the cool crisp air. Suddenly he felt the earth shift under his feet. He looked around startled. Then suddenly, without any warning. The earth gave way beneath his feet, causing him to fall. He gasped trying to airbend back up to the ledge, but it was as if a force was holding him back. Every time he got a little higher up we would be drug down by a gust of wind. The wind suddenly changed directions, causing his robe to wrap around him, trapping him. He couldn't bend. He landed at the bottom of the ravine. Pain shot through every part of his body. He could tell by the unnatural position of his body and the increasing pain, that he had broken many, if not all of his bones. He felt blood trickle down his face and onto his neck. Everywhere he looked, he saw blood. Tears came to his eyes at the unbearable pain that was overwhelming him. Breathing became hard. He kept choking on his own blood, and every time he breathed it felt like someone had pierced him with a dagger. **_

"_**Please, take… care of Pema, and the rest… give them your guidance, father… please," His last word faded slowly as his breathing decreased. He felt himself getting very sleepy. The last thing he saw before the world turned to darkness was his father kneeling next to him and whispering.**_

"_**You have done well, my son,"**_

_**Everything soon became quiet. Tenzin was dead. But next to him the river was moving forward not going back. Symbolizing that what once was is no more.**_

** A rhythmic tapping at the door startled Jinora from her stupor. She forced herself to her feet and walked toward the door. She opened slightly to see the face of the person who had knocked. She opened it all the way realizing it was Kai. She smiled softly and went back to the desk where she was seated. The table was crudely built and worn with time, the chair was sharp and ridged making it nearly impossible to spent a large about of time there. **

**Kai instantly walked over and sat on her bead. He stretched himself out discovering his feet dangled off the end of the bed. He put on his mischievous grin. **

"**You're short," He simply stated running a hand through his dark brown hair. She rolled her eyes at his statement.**

"**For your information my feet hang off the edge too, the bed was built for convince not comfort," she stated in a business like way. He stood the opposite of her and leaned his body against the wall. **

"**Spoken like a true Airbender," He said nodding his head, he slyly added, "but for the record you're still short." He ran out the door quickly shutting the door behind him. He wanted to avoid being assaulted by her Airbending. He laughed at the thought of her nose crinkling up to form a less than impressed him. He found it beautiful, mainly because it was her who did them. He stuck his tongue out at the cheesy thought. He normally wasn't like this, but she brought of the corny side of him.**

**Jinora put down her pen and picked up the parchment she had written on. She sighed putting it in a folder. It was well worn, made from the skin of some animal. Which she didn't appreciate since she was a vegetarian. But she soon dismissed the thought. She did appreciate who had given it to her. Kai had, in fact it was the day she got her tattoos. He wanted to give her a gift he had said. Something special to him. So he gave her the folder. She smiled at that day. He was so nervous and silly acting. She had to laugh at his antics of romance. They were so immature then, but now she had truly grown to love him. What they had when they were younger was nothing more than puppy dog love. But now, since she had discovered that love was caring more about wither someone else is happy other than herself. Even though it was a well taught Airbender teaching. She had a hard time doing it. That is until she truly fell in love with Kai. She shuddered realizing how cheesy that sounded. Shaking her head, she dismissed the thought. She picked up the parchment once more and stuck it into the, already too full, folder. **

"**Well, I did it, Dad. I documented your life, down to the very… last day," She said her words catching as tears found their way down her face. She rubbed her eyes free of the tears. She closed her eyes and breathed in and out, letting the emotions slowly slip away. **

**Kai slowly walked around on Air Temple Island. It had just recently become his home. Up until just now he had lived at the Western Air Temple with the rest of his Airbenders. But Korra decided that the advanced Airbenders should be moved, they turned out to be intimidating the newer Airbenders were intimidated by them. So Jinora, Meelo, Bumi, Danzi, and He were all relocated to Air Temple Island. He didn't mind though, the quiet had really given him time to think and reflect. He had so much to accomplish, so much he wanted to do with his life. He knew one accomplishment was fixing to come true. In just a few months he would be turning nineteen and Jinora would be turning eighteen. He loved her, and he knew she loved him. Well, he figured they would do something about it. In the following weeks he would propose to Jinora. All he needed was a plan…**


End file.
